Unrelenting
by o0Black-Sand0o
Summary: With her father's James Watson's brains, and her grandfather's, Nigel Griffin's wit, it is not hard to see why she interests Nikola. However he finds her unattainable and nomatter how much he says he loves Helen his feelings for her are unrelenting OC/NT
1. In Britain

_**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, it won't happen with the rest, I just really wanted to set the scene.**_

She sat in the centre of the bed, her eyes glued to the door. Her gaze was unwavering, her thin arms wrapped tightly around her knees, the bones of her legs digging into her chest. Her dark brown hair curtained either side of her face, making her grey/light blue eyes seem to glow. Her small frame was shaking violently.

She could hear the talking in the living room, words of hatred towards her. The voices were that of her mother, the woman who birthed her, and her step-father. They were both disgusted with her, she who dared to be abnormal. It was her mother's and her father's fault. Her grandfather had had the ability to turn invisible, which her mother had not inherited, though the aunt she had never met had inherited the gift. The young six-year-old was like her aunt in the way that she could turn invisible, but her mother, who was prejudice to all Abnormals, did not know that the man she was dating, the man who impregnated her, was an Abnormal with the ability of high education.

The door banged open and in stormed a tall blond, well-shaven man. He towered over the child easily, which made her shaking in fear increase. The man looked at her with hatred in his eyes before growling. "Why are you naked?" When she didn't answer he lunged at her, knowing the answer already.

She jumped up, though the moment she moved she disappeared from view. She quickly ran around her step-father as he flailed around wildly, trying to strike her. She stayed low, realising he wasn't expecting that if his current movements were anything to study. She made it out of the room with little effort and crept into the living room to get to the front door.

"The freak did it again!" yelled her step-father, running out into the main room. "Lizzie, she's invisible."

Lizzie ran in from the room, looking around before she hurled a vase that was sitting on the wall table near the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Her eyes were ablaze as she watched the piece of porcelain smash against the wall. There was truthfully no resemblance between this crazed women and the little girl who ducked the projectile, turning invisible from the shock.

The young brunette stared at her mother in a crouching position, her eyes wide with disbelief. As her mother gave a howl of anger and began to throw anything within reach, she turned invisible again and ran to the door, throwing it open with such force that it bounced off the wall and slammed closed after she had made it through.

She could hear the yells of her parents as they rushed out the door, trying to find her. She remained out of sight for several blocks before stopping in an alley. Her breaths came in pants as she looked for clothing. Finding nothing, she stayed to calm her breathing before venturing into a 24 hour store. She quickly stole a shirt that would be large enough to cover her before making her way back into the alley.

She had been planning to leave for weeks. The violence had been escalating for a few months and she feared for her life. The only problem was: she had nowhere to go. She had no friends, and the only family she knew of was an aunt she was never allowed to see, and a father who she had never met. Her mother had discovered that he was an Abnormal before she had realised she was pregnant. She left him and journeyed to America to get away from him. The only thing the little girl knew of her father, besides his abnormality, was that he was British, like her mother.

With little else she could do, the young child settled down on old newspapers in a cardboard box she had found, and went to sleep. 

It was a few months before anything happened in which to change her situation. Six months after escaping her house with nowhere to go, she was sneaking down the street, invisible, looking for someone to steal money off of, or even food. She had became extremely efficient with stealing, only a small number of people actually feeling her take something, but turning to see no one and therefore dismissed it.

However, with one man, she slipped up. She had been reaching for his jacket pocket when he moved, his shirt having lifted when he scratched his side. Her hand missed the jacket and slid across his stomach, into a pouch near his belly button. She withdrew her hand sharply but he caught her wrist inconspicuously and started dragging her behind the building they were standing near.

When hidden from others, he slammed her against the wall, being smart enough not to let her go, knowing it would be too easy for her to make her escape. The pain from the force wrenched a scream from her lips. However, she remained transparent, so he repeated his actions until she removed her camouflage. Upon seeing she was a little girl he let go of her shoulders and shrugged off his jacket.

She landed in a crouch, her torso hidden by her legs. She shook visibly from fear as the man put his jacket over her shoulders.

"Hey," he spoke softly, crouching down.

It was only then that she noticed he was in his late-twenties to early thirties, with light brown hair, green eyes and a dirty face.

"I'm Benny, I'm an Abnormal too." He smiled kindly, lifting his shirt. "I have this pouch. That's what your hand went into. What's your name?"

She stayed silent for a few moments, her brown hair, which was a handful of shades darker then his, almost black, curtained in front of her face. Finally she spoke, her one word barely above a whisper. "Prudence."

The man smiled wider, securing his jacket around her form. "Are you from around here, Prudence? Where's your family?"

"Britain!" she yelp. "My father is in Britain."

Benny sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He had a feeling he knew the answer to his next question, but he asked it anyway. "Do you know your father's name?"

Prudence shook her head, tears in her eyes, which made the silver stand out that much more. "I know he is an abnormal."

"Well that's a start." Benny thought for a moment before taking a deep breath. "I have an idea, stay here." He walked a short distance away and pulled a mobile out of his pocket. He dialled a number and waited until the other person answered. "Helen, hey, I was hoping we could rearrange our drop off plans. You're in England, right?... Good, can I take it straight to you?... I have another Abnormal, who won't go to any other but Britain... Believe me, Helen, it's worth the two plane tickets." He looked over at Prudence, who was digging through his jacket pockets, looking for food. "She's one of the cuties little Abnormals I've ever seen... excellent, see you soon."

He walked over to her, making her stop her search and look up at him guiltily. "Good news, we have two plane tickets for Britain. Bad news, you don't have a passport, but your invisibility will help that. Let's get you some clothing, and food."

Prudence nodded, standing up and letting Benny's jacket unfold, reaching her knees. She buttoned it up, hiding her naked form. She followed Benny into a clothing store in which he allowed her to pick out a white dress and s few pairs of underwear. After they were purchased, she ran behind the building to put them on, handing back Benny's jacket when she was done.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Benny smiled again, putting his hand on her shoulder and leading her to a take-away shop to buy her food. 

Prudence stayed in the run down building Benny was occupying whilst he collected the Abnormal that he was to transport in his pouch. She felt safe with her knew and only friend, but she still wished to meet her father. It was for this reason that she was anxious for Benny to return, which he did around noon.

They had already gone over the plan of how to get through the airport without Prudence having a passport. She was to turn invisible, and sneak onto the plane, Benny would then quickly duck into the bathroom on the plane and put clothing there for Prudence, who would wait until they were in the air before changing and taking her seat. She was also to reprogram the computers to believe her seat was accounted for so that they would not sell it to another believing she had missed her flight.

Their plan worked, with little hassle. The man at the computer had been a heavy set human bean which had made it difficult to get at the devise, but she had managed, focusing on the thought of reaching her father. She did realise that she did not know anything about him, which would make it difficult, but she did inherit an abnormal ability off of him, and she hoped the Sanctuary that Benny had told her about could help.

The process was repeated with getting off the plan, except that she did not turn visible again. She had explained to Benny that she did not have full control and sometimes, when scared, or shy, her power would either not work, or not turn off, which was the case in this situation.

They took the car the Sanctuary had sent and arrived within their gates half-an-hour later. Prudence was in awe as she walked through the foyer, undetected by anyone. She saw two people walking to greet them and quickly slowed her steps so there was little chance of them running into her. She noted that they both had brown hair, though the woman's was lighter then the man, which was almost the same shade as her own. They both had the straight posture and British accents one would expect in the country, as well as something else to their character, something older than their appearance. The women looked as though she was in her early to mid-thirties, whilst the man was older, and Prudence noticed, only living through the contraption strapped to his chest.

"What do you have for us, Old Chap?" questioned the man, looking at Benny as he smiled warmly.

From his pouch, Benny removed a cylinder made entirely of metal. "Your little lizard baby, still in stases." He handed the vessel to the man with ease.

"You mentioned another Abnormal, one of great interest to us," spoke the woman, studying her friend with a slight smile, as though she believed he may have embellished as to why he needed a second seat to England. "Or is it a girlfriend?"

"No, no," chuckled Benny, waving her off. "To young and sweet for me." He noticed that the other male's jacket moved slightly and realised Prudence was up to her old tricks. She never was good at telling him her need. Just as the older man felt her presence and swung out of instinct, Benny spoke up. "I think she's hungry."

There was a slight yelp and the patter of feet seconds later, making the two British born adults look at Benny in confusion.

"I didn't hit anything," exclaimed the ill man in bewilderment.

"Prudence, it's alright," spoke Benny, looking around the room for something he could not see. "Dr Watson was simply frightened. He and Dr Magnus won't hurt you, they are just confused. Show them who you are. No one can deny your beautiful face."

The three adults waited, counting the heart beats before Helen gasped, looking at a little girl who had just appeared, huddled in the corner near the staircase. "James," she whispered, indicating the child. "She has invisibility."

"That is impossible," breathed the man, slowly advancing.

"Apparently not." Helen looked at Benny before speaking again. "Where did you find her?"

"She found me," explained the American man. "She was trying to pick-pocket because she was hungry... much like why she was picking your pockets. Prudence missed and got my pouch. I'll admit I roughed her up a bit before she turned visible."

"Why is she here?" Dr Watson questioned, still edging closer to her. When he noticed that she was crawling as far into the corner as she could, he crouched down, holding out his hand. "I won't hurt you."

"She said her father was here. She doesn't know his name though." Benny ruffled his hair before leaning towards Dr Magnus, whispering in her ear. "I've seen bruises on her skin, I think her family used to beat her."

"James," said the woman, addressing her friend. "Perhaps Benny should talk to her."

James moved away, allowing the younger man to move forward. Benny crouched down much like James had and held his hand out. "Honestly, Prudence, you're so shy." He took the young girl's hand when she moved close enough. "We'll get you some food."

As she stood, her hand still in Benny's, she turned invisible. She then started tugging on the man's jacket, too shy to talk.

"Why is she invisible again?" asked Dr Magnus.

"She's naked," stated Benny, going over to his travelling bag and pulling out a slightly dirty white dress and a pair of underwear. He handed Prudence the clothing, who put them on before turning visible again.

"Hello," greeted Dr Magnus, bending over and putting her hands on her knees. "I am Doctor Helen Magnus, and this is Doctor James Watson," she indicated the man beside her who smiled kindly, "Who are you?"

"Prudence," whispered the child before rubbing her stomach. "I'm hungry."

Helen chuckled as James smiled wider, the whole time studying her. His had noticed that Prudence had a British accent, suggesting that she had an English mother as well as an English father. Her stance, and lack of control on her ability, which was a defensive ability, supported Benny's theory of abuse. She was thin, malnourished and by the fact that, instead of saying something, she had at first tried to steal food suggested that she was never readily giving food. His hazel eyes locked with her silvery-blue ones, making him stop in shock.

The crackling texture of her iris, resembling coral, the dark ring around the iris, making her light coloured eyes that much more prominent. There was also a spark, mainly smothered by her hard time, but still there. These aspects reminded him of only one man, his dear friend, Nigel Griffin, but it was something else about her eyes that stunned him. She was studying him, profiling him, just like he was her. She had been studying him since she had entered, assessing the risks, noting the exits, judging whether, with her abilities, if she could escape.

"Helen," he spoke as they started down the hall, taking Prudence to the infirmary to check for signs of abuse. "Prudence is a profiler. She has been evaluating us since she entered, and she has Nigel's eyes."

"We'll do a DNA test," whispered Helen, shooting a look at the little girl walked besides Benny, her hand in his. She looked in her eyes quickly before nodding, seeing what James did. She then used one of the comm. Systems to ask someone to bring food to the infirmary.

When they were in the infirmary, Benny lifted Prudence onto a bed before stepping aside, allowing the two doctors to take over. They both moved towards her tentatively. Helen started preparing a needle and other medical equipment she would need whilst James sat in a chair next to the bed.

"You do not mind me sitting here, do you?" he asked, waiting until the child shook her head before going on. "You have a British accent... did you grow up here for a short time?"

"No," admitted Prudence, watching what Helen was doing. "My mother and father are both British, my step-father isn't though."

Helen gave Prudence a kind smile. "Do you know anything about your father?"

When Prudence just stared at her, James spoke up. "Does he have dark hair like you and me, or lighter hair?"

"I don't know." Prudence shrugged. "My mother has blonde hair. But she said once that my eyes are the same as my grandfather's. She wasn't happy about that."

"Why not?" James tested her trust by reaching out and taking her hand, rubbing his thumb along the back soothingly. "Does she not like your grandfather?"

"He is a freak, like my father and I," explained the brunette child. "She didn't inherit grandfather's invisibility like me, and I inherited my dad's ability too."

"Your father is an Abnormal?" James leant forward, realising that they may have a lead to whoever is her father.

"Yes." Prudence looked at Helen as she grabbed her arm, a needle poised.

"I am just taking blood so..."

"So that you can compare my DNA to any in your Abnormal database to find my father, whilst also running tests to try and comprehend the extent of my powers." When the adults looked at her oddly, she elaborated. "My dad's ability is above human intelligence, as well as being able to control ones thought patterns to the point of recognising minuet details that link together for a full result."

"She's a genius," translated Benny, leaning against an unoccupied bed with his arms crossed.

"Well, can I take some of your blood?" Helen asked, giving the girl a smile of reassurance.

"Very well."

"I also want to give you a check up, and an x-ray. The men will leave the room for that." An Abnormal with a tray of food walked in, halting Helen's words. "Thank you," she said the four handed man before she addressed Prudence again. "James is going to ask you some more questions to that we have something to work with if DNA check turns up nothing." 

The two doctors stood, looking at the x-rays they had obtained from Prudence. It was clear she had had her legs and one arm broken on multiple occasions. The check up Helen had done also had proven abuse, with bruises, large and small, healing on Prudence's skin. They both looked grim as they contemplated just what the small six-year-old had gone through simply because she was different.

"She confessed to me that her mother beat her whenever she used her abilities, which also means whenever she scored full marks on a test at school." James sighed, rubbing his brow. "Have we at least obtained some good news for the poor girl, such as who her father is?"

"Uhhh, yes," confessed Helen in a hesitant voice, making James look at her. "Our assumption that Nigel was her grandfather was correct by the way. And we did find a match in the Abnormal database of who her father is. I was also able to find her birth certificate in Britain's birth and death records. She was born here, to one Elizabeth Griffin, Nigel's eldest daughter."

"Excellent," exclaimed James, before frowning. "Who is her father though?"

"James." Helen sighed before opening Prudence's file and hesitantly giving it to him. "Lizzie lied to you. Her last name was not Jones, it was Griffin."

"I am her father," gasped the man, looking at the results with wide eyes. "Prudence is my daughter."

Helen gave him a few moments to process his discovery before she spoke up. "You should go talk to Prudence. Tell her. She's a lot like you."

James took a deep breath, nodding his head, before he walked into the infirmary to find Prudence, sitting on the bed, reading the first edition of Moby Dick. As he studied her now, with his added knowledge, he could see what he had missed before. She was intelligent, a profiler no less, had his dark hair, had his mother's button nose, his full lips in a feminie form, and his ears.

He walked forward slowly, watching as she looked up with eyes identical to his dear friend's. James took a deep breath before drawing up to the side of the bed. He smiled kindly before opening his mouth. "May I sit with you?"

"Alright." She marked her page and sat the book down next to her, moving over so that he could sit on the bed as well. "Did you find my father?"

"Ahh, yes," he admitted, watching the young girl's face light up. "We have confirmed our suspicions that your grandfather is an old friend of Helen and myself. His name was Nigel Griffin, and he could turn invisible much like yourself. Well, your father... I knew your mother as Lizzie Jones. I didn't know she was pregnant when she left me for being an Abnormal." He had talked in a slow voice, trying to say it the best way possible that allowed Prudence to know he didn't leave her. He took a deep breath. "I am your father."

There was silence that seemed to stretch on before Prudence spoke in a timid voice. "Now what?" At James' befuddled look she went on. "I am not dense, I realised before attempting contact with my father that there was a large chance he did not want me. I simply had to try for anywhere was better than where I was. If you wish me to leave, I will, all I request is that you give me time to find suitable accommodations."

James stared at her in wonder, not being able to believe what he had just heard. A six-year-old girl, willing to live on her own. "Just because I did not know of you does not mean that I am not pleased. I always wanted a daughter... if you were a boy this conversation would be awkward but I am pleased you are here, and I do not wish for you to leave."

"Really?" Prudence's eyes shone with excitement, the spark that had been dulled suddenly flaring into life, as a smile spread on her lips.

"Really," confirmed the old man, smiling. "Now, you should get some sleep. I will have a room for you tomorrow." He touched her shoulder, not knowing what else to do, before he walked back out of the room. He allowed himself a moment of anger. Anger at Elizabeth for keeping Prudence from him, and anger at what Elizabeth had done to the poor girl. It was over in seconds, being dissipated by the memory of his daughter's smile. She was overjoyed to be with him, to be accepted by him. He was going to make certain he raised her well, and only showed her love.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

_**Hope you like it. R and R if you wish.**_


	2. Prudence Watson

_**You may have noticed that Benny is a lot like Jimmy, and that is because it originally was Jimmy until I realised the timeline wouldn't work.**_

Blue eyes locked on silvery-blue before the latter eyes disappeared, making the former widen in shock. The blonde stared at the cluster of clothing that still held the shape of a human. She looked at the adults, noticing that the second in command of the British sanctuary, the technology genius and the man in charge of tracking and capturing Abnormals were all at a loss whilst her mother, James and the other Abnormal, Benny, were just chuckling at the display.

She hopped off her chair, moving around the table, towards the clothing on the invisible bean. "Mum, it's got my clothing!" whined the child, watching as the sleeves of her orange shirt, the one with the 'cute', black swirls, moved towards the table, and the chair was pushed back. She reached out, attempting to grab the invisible wrist.

The moment her hand clasped over the bone, she saw the other sleeve swing down, hitting her hand, before a pants leg came out and she felt a kick to her stomach, sending her backwards and onto her bum. The clothing then jumped over the back of the chair, running to the door.

James caught the bundle before it was able to make an exit, though it was struggling. Helen went over to the blonde who was wiping tears from her eyes. The brunette mother pulled out a handkerchief and started to wipe the face of the eight-year-old as her friend shushed the invisible girl who was starting to turn visible again.

"It stole my cloths," snuffled the little girl, pointing to the now visible brunette who was hugging James and looking frightened.

"Ashley," scolded Helen. "That girl has a name, Prudence, and Prudence is not an _it!_ She is James' daughter, which makes her family. I thought you wouldn't mind lending clothing to family, seeing as she had none of her own." Helen then led her daughter over to Prudence, who was attempting to bury herself into James.

"You're a Watson?" questioned Ashley, studying what little of Prudence she could see.

Prudence looked up at James, not knowing the answer. In response, James smiled and answered for her. "Yes, this is Prudence Watson." He nudged her out of his arms so that she would face Ashley. "This is Ashley Magnus, Helen's daughter."

Prudence tentatively extended her hand to Ashley, so that she could shake it. Instead, Ashley surprised her by pulling her into a hug. Prudence quickly turned invisible again, making the blonde girl look confused.

"She's shy," spoke up Benny, forking his pancake, nonchalant.

Prudence turned visible again as James led her to her seat. When situated, she leant over her armrest, studying the devise on his chest. He allowed her to look, and even run her fingers over the mechanism. He had a feeling she could already tell what it was for, every last piece, and what its components were.

"I didn't know you had a child," spoke his second, making James look away from his daughter and look at the other man.

"Neither did I, until she found me." He chuckled as Prudence went back to eating her breakfast.

When she had first sat down at the table, she had looked at everyone as though they would hurt her if she put descent food on her plate. She had grabbed a dry piece of toast and taken two bites before putting it on her plate.

James had quickly filled her plate with fruit, pancakes and bacon, seeing which she liked. She seemed to like all of it.

"She's cute," stated the technology support, smiling at the young child as she bit into a juicy piece of watermelon. "She looks a lot like you," she assured, before going back to her breakfast. 

"I'm glad you don't like pink," Ashley gushed. "I hate pink too. But I do like dresses every now and then, but you didn't get any dresses."

"I have one, that is enough," assured Prudence, walking into the Sanctuary behind Helen, who was carrying the bags.

They had gone shopping with James' money to purchase clothing for Prudence, seeing as when Ashley and Helen left in two days time, Ashley would be taking her clothing with her. They had spent a fair bit of money, which Prudence complained about, seeing as she did not want James to become mad at her. Helen, of course, assured Prudence that James would simply be happy that she is clothed and that she was enjoying her time.

She and Ashley bonded, as only children could, over the fact that they both had a parent who ran a Sanctuary. There was not much else that they had in common, besides their dislike of pink, seeing as Prudence had a love of knowledge, whilst Ashley had a love for physical activities. None the less, they were close by the time they returned to the house Prudence would learn to call home.

"You have to come to Old City some time, you can stay for a couple of weeks," said Ashley, sitting down on the bed as Helen started putting away the clothing. "She can, can't she, mum?"

Helen looked at the girl who was next to her, taking tags off clothing, folding them and putting them, away. "Ashley, give Prudence time to settle in and give James a chance to get to know her, but she will always be welcome when she is ready."

"Thank you, Helen," whispered Prudence, smoothing out a top similar to the one she had borrowed from Ashley.

Over the past two weeks, Helen had realised that Prudence had impeccable gramma for her age and was rather mature. She also had a high thirst for knowledge, burning through new information at a fast rate. Helen and James often joked that she could give Nikola a run for his money. They had also wondered what they would tell her when she started questioning their abilities and age. They knew that saying it was some defect with their blood would not work like it had on Ashley, she would want the truth.

Once the clothing was away, the girls made their way to the study, knowing James would be there either working, or reading. When they entered, they found him sitting in an armchair breathing shallowly as he modified the settings on his metal skeleton. He quickly finished when he saw the females entering and noticed how Prudence was staring at it. She had studied it before, so he had a feeling she knew what it did and how it worked, the last thing he wanted was for her to realise it was breaking down. He could easily hide it from Ashley and even Helen, but not the child that had inherited his Source Blood charged brain.

"Did you all have fun?" he asked, closing his shirt and sitting up straight, smiling at the women.

"Yes, we bought a lot of clothing for Prudence, she should be set until winter, then you will have to take her shopping again." Helen chuckled at her friend's groan. He had never been a fan of shopping, especially with females, though she was sure he would love to spend time with his daughter without Ashley jumping in to draw her attention away.

"James."

The two adults looked over at the small voice, expecting to see Ashley, even with the accent. Pain flickered across James' face when they saw Prudence.

"Thank you," she added, smiling at him happily. She either did not notice, or chose to ignore her father's anguish at being addressed by his first name. They should not have been surprised, seeing as she had only known him for almost two weeks, but the two adults had thought she had connected with James on an intellectual level and was thrilled to have him as her father.

"You are welcome," sighed the man. "I am going to go rest before dinner. Helen, try not to destroy the place whilst I am asleep. I do consider this place my home and I like the décor the way it is."

"I will do my best," chimed Helen, giving her friend a sad smile.

They all dispersed, James retreating to his quarters, Helen going to her temporary office to have a conference call it her Sanctuary, and Ashley and Prudence running off to explore more of the building. It was not until an hour later, when Ashley came wondering into her mother's office that Helen wondered what the girls were doing.

"Where is Prudence?" she questioned, looking at her daughter who shrugged. Helen then checked the security camera's, finding nothing. Feeling that she should wake James and allow him to help search for his daughter, for he would be angered if they did not wake him now, they made the journey to his room.

Upon opening the door, they saw Prudence, kneeling beside her father on the bed, fiddling with the devise that kept him alive. When she heard them enter she ceased her actions and looked over at them before jumping off the bed, scurrying under the king sized frame.

"I am sorry," she yelped during her retreat, waking James with a start. "I will not do it again."

Helen hurried to her friend's side, only to find that the machine was functioning at a higher capacity than before. She and James exchanged looks of bewilderment before Helen crouched down to try and retrieve Prudence from under the bed.

Unfortunately, the young girl was smart, for she was huddled at the head of the bed in the centre. She could not be easily reached by either female on either side of the bed. In the dark all they could truly see were her light coloured eyes, filled with tears, her whole body seeming to tremble.

"I am sorry, I am sorry," she whimpered, curling into herself as much as possible. "I am sorry."

"Darling," hushed Helen, reaching out to her.

"No," screamed the little brunette, moving further away.

When she realised that Prudence was not going to be coaxed out of her hiding place, Helen reached out, under the bed and grabbed the girl's arm as quickly as she could. She felt horrible once Prudence started kicking and screaming as though she was going to be beaten, but she had to get her out.

"NO! NO!" yelled the child, fighting against Helen's hold. "I AM SORRY! PLEASE! I AM SORRY!" She had tears streaming down her face as she drowned out Helen's and James' words of comfort with her own, frantic claims of remorse. "I AM SORRY! PLEASE, DAD..." She stopped screaming, horror covering her face, her skin tone paling.

James looked stunned before a smile cross his face. He noted how Prudence was shaking, her eyes downcast as she feebly tried to break from Helen's grip. He swung his legs off the bed and put his hands on either side of Prudence's waist before motioning for Helen to let her go. "Sweetheart, please relax, you are not in trouble."

"I... I used my ability," confessed Prudence in a soft voice. "I am not meant to... and I called you..."

"Prudence, did Lizzie not let you call her Mum?" questioned James, drawing her closer as he comforted her. When his daughter shook her head, he sighed. "You can call me Dad as long as you feel I am being one. As for your ability, I have never felt better. This devise was failing me, you have fixed it."

Prudence smiled modestly as she reached out and altered some of the settings, making his breathing easier. "You are my father? And you encourage my powers?"

"Of course, you are highly gifted and a treasure to have." When James noticed Prudence turning invisible in response to the praise, he drew her into a hug. "Never hide your abilities when here."

"Very well... Dad."

Helen smiled, delighted for her friend, before silently ushering her own daughter out of the room.

"Now what did you do to this thing?" questioned James, gesturing to his chest. "Because I have been trying to fix it for months."

Prudence's laughter filled the room before she started explaining in a slow voice, as though James could not understand in any other way. In response to her teasing, James started tickling her, stopping her words easily.

"You know, sometimes I believe you are too much like Nigel for your own good," contemplated the man as her caused his daughter to howl with laughter.

_**Thanks to everyone for the reviews, looking forward to more.**_


	3. Failing Legs and Crimson Dresses

Failing Legs and Crimson Dresses

_**The dress Nikola was talking about in Awakening (obviously AU). Also, if you know anything about the real Nikola Tesla you will understand the direct current and alternate current. But I'll tell you encase. Tesla theorised Alternate current when direct current was popular. Edison didn't like that Tesla's theory might make his redundant so he used alternate current to torture animals. Those two did not get along.**_

Prudence shook her head at what her father had thought of. Admittedly it did seem like a fun idea, she just never expected it. However, here they were, dressed in white jumpsuits and their eyes covered by goggles, ready to enact their plan. With a shake of her head she picked up a paint brush and dipped it into the velvet red colour before flicking her wrist towards the large, white sheet they had pinned to a large blank of wood they had set up against the wall.

A jagged line of red paint appeared on the once pristine surface, as well as on the drop mat they had down. It was quickly joined by a lilac coloured strike, which flicked up and also landed on one of the balloons filled with paint that they had pinned to the canvas. With a chuckled, Prudence put more paint on her brush and flicked again.

"How did you ever come upon this idea?" she asked, glancing over at her father.

"I simply thought it would be fun." James flicked his brush to hard, making it fly out of his hand and at the canvas.

"Something for your childish side?" joked Prudence as her father walked forward to collect his utensil. Seeing an opportunity, she grabbed a bigger brush and soaked it with paint as her father started talking.

"My childish side? You are the sixteen-year-old." He turned just in time to feel a cold, thick liquid hit his front. He looked down to see a green stripe running across his torso. He then looked up at his daughter in shock, finding her laughing. Quickly, he unclipped one of the paint balls and threw it at her, hitting her stomach and coating her in orange.

Surprisingly, she laughed harder. Eventually, paint flew everywhere, on the canvas and on each other. It appeared as though they were part of a Rainbow after half an hour. The canvas was not much better, with a few darts still sticking out from where they had thrown them at the balloons.

Prudence laughed as the paint flicked off of her father's brush, splattering across a mixture of other colours before ticking off the makeshift canvas. She put her hand on her stomach where her muscles strained against their workout from her humour as she stride not to slip on the paint covered drop mat.

"You hit the wall." She gasped at the orange paint as she whipped her hand out to gesture to it. The brush in her hand, which was coated in deep purple paint, flung out of her hand and hit the wall above the canvas before falling down, leaving a purple streak on their masterpiece and wall. Seeing this, she laughed harder, doubling over.

"So did you," stated her father through his pearls of laughter. "We have successfully made a mess. I believe we deserve something for our hard work!"

"Cake!" both Watsons declared before running out of the room.

Prudence easily shot ahead of her father but could not help but notice that his quick steps were more laboured then they should have been. He seemed as though he had forgotten how to walk but that was absurd. There was no possible way to simply forget how to walk so easily. Therefore, there had to be something wrong with his legs.

She knew her father would not tell her if there was something malfunctioning with his health, so she simply had to discover the answer for herself. In the mean time she went to the kitchen, beating her father there with minimal effort. She went to the refrigerator and retrieved the left over cake, cutting two slices which she put on plates before making tea. As she put the kettle on to boil, her father came in, wincing in pain.

It was obvious that her father knew she had suspicions about his health but he smiled at her as he took a seat as though there was nothing to talk about. They drunk their tea and had their cake as Prudence studies her father as he shifted his legs. It did not take her long to realise that the nerves in his legs were not responding correctly because of his age. Almost instantly she started formulating ways to help him.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

He breathed deep, letting the crisp, Autumn air run through his nose as he surveyed his old school. Oxford looked the same as always, though the people walking the grounds were dressed differently fashion wise. One thing that had not changed too much was the dark colours that were customary to wear in the cold weather. His eyes roamed over the students, trying to see if any had potential.

As his eyes flittered across the court yard, something stood out. Crimson! A crimson dress being worn by a brunette woman. At first glance he thought it was Helen, visiting the campus for similar reasons to him, but on closer inspection, he realised her hair was to dark, her skin to creamy and her build to willowy. She certainly was a sight though. Her long sleeved dress reached her knees, and she wore black stockings with black boots. Her hair was down and fell in loose ringlets towards the ends.

Any sensible woman would have worn black, or other dark colours to blend in but apparently not this Helen Magnus look-alike. He was determined to discover who she was, seeing as there was a familiar air about her that he simple could not trace.

He contemplated simple going up to her and speaking with her. He had not known many women to decline talking to Nikola Tesla before. However, he decided against it when he noticed a man at least four years this young woman's senior coming towards her.

He greeted her friendly enough, though her reply seemed distracted, as though she was contemplating something. The gentlemen seemed concerned for her, so, if his body language was correct to Nikola's interpretation, he offered to walk her to class.

Realising he would not discover the answer to his mystery if he did not follow, he took pursuit, making sure they did not notice him trailing behind them. It became clear rather quickly that her name was Prudence, and his was Declan. The more he heard her talk, the more he was certain they had met before. She spoke adequately, much like was common when he was attending Oxford, and she was intelligent.

He sat through her class on Philosophy, watching her as she feigned listening to the teacher talk of Popper's take on Fallibilism. She was scribbling in a notebook, not even looking up to answer the questions the lecturer through out of anyone to answer. She answered every one of them with ease, not even stopping to contemplate the answer. It was through her answering theses questions that he found out her last name was Watson. He now knew why she seemed so familiar. She looked remarkable like her father, with his keen intellect, but she had Nigel's eyes and constant, easily missed smile.

When they were all preparing to leave, he glimpsed the notes within her writing book. There were blueprints for what looked to be braces for a person's legs. There were little scribbles beside the drawing. One such scribble, which was crossed out, was the words 'direct current'. Under the crossed out words was 'alternate current much more effective'. This made him smirk. She was trying to make leg braces that would withstand the weight of a fully grown man, as well as help the nerves within the legs to function as they were meant to.

With one last look at Prudence, he walked out of the room, feeling her study him in a way he knew was not simply intellectual. He smirked as he walked off to see if anything had changed within the campus. It was always a confidence boost to have a beautiful, young woman scan your appearance in a more then friendly manner.

He highly doubted he would forget the woman in the crimson dress in the middle of Autumn. She stood out among the masses to him, and her keen intellect helped with her astounding appearance.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"I am fine! I swear it!"

The two Watsons glared at each other, James at his desk and Prudence leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed. They had had the argument before but each time something had stopped them, such as an Abnormal needing help. However, it did not seem as though there was going to be anything to distract them this time.

"You are lying to me," stated Prudence in a hissing voice, her eyes sharp. "I know you are ill, I know the nerves in your legs are deteriorating. There is no sense in keeping such things from me."

"Who is the parent here?" James rhetorically questioned.

"I am no longer certain," answered Prudence anyway. "You are meant to be but you fail to act as such." She uncrossed her arms and pushed herself off of the wall, stepping towards her father. "You can barely walk from your desk to the door in less than five minutes, you wince whenever you have to more in anything but a laboured pace, you are short of breath most of the time simply from the act of moving... you are ill, father, and you must let me help you."

"I am perfectly capable of walking around by myself," declared James, though his resolve was clearly weakened.

"I am going to get the braces." Prudence put her palms on her father's desk and leaned down. "If you can get to my lab before me, then you do not have to wear them. I will even give you a head start, and I promise not to run."

James contemplated her offer before sighing. He knew he would never beat her down there. She may not run, but she could wait ten minutes and then speed walk there, easily passing him. Or perhaps not even speed walk. "Fine."

"Excuse me?"

"Fine," whispered James, hanging his head. "You have won. I will wear the leg braces."

"Father, it is for your own good." With that, Prudence left the office to go get her invention for her father.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p> 


	4. Literature and Boys

Literature and Boys.

_**I don't know if my Nikola characterisation is spot on, but it will get better with time. Italic means they are speaking in another language. I could find out how to write it in Serbian but then I'll have to put the translation up as well so this is simpler for a whole conversation.**_

The hum of the people around her did not distract her from reading. The book in her hand was well-worn, showing that it had been read many times over. If asked, she would have happily admitted to the fact that she had read that particular book at least two dozen times, and that someone had read it before her at least as many times. However, the first person to intrude on her quiet atmosphere was not there to talk about her book, but to offer her an alcoholic beverage that they had bought for her. She, of course, politely declined, but did not feel the need to inform them that she was merely sixteen.

She did feel slightly flattered by their intrusion, if her faint blush at their flattery was an indication, but she did not have time for them. She was too young, to busy, and far too bright. They were not interested in a conversation of the mind; they were simply interested in her face.

The light emanating from the fire place off to the side was yet again blocked, making Prudence sigh before looking up, thinking she had to disappoint yet another male. When she looked up, however, she found the man studying her literature instead of herself. When the lettering of Borges hit the light, he smiled a very crooked smile before sitting down in the adjacent armchair.

Prudence was mildly shocked at his boldness of taking the seat but said nothing and instead, waited for the man to speak first. In the mean time she simply sat and studied him. He had dark brown hair that was slightly spiked, a three-piece suit in a dark grey and astounding blue/green eyes.

"'_Like all those possessing a library, Aurelian was aware that he was guilty of not knowing his in its entirety'. Are you guilty of such things?"_ His words came out in fluent Serbian, something one could only do if they had visited the country many times.

Prudence smiled challengingly at the man before answering in the native tongue of the land she was in. "_If you mean library in the literal sense, then no, I am not, and if you meant library in the figurative, sense, as in 'a library of knowledge', then I like to think the answer is still no."_

"_Interesting_." The man sat in contemplation for a moment, his eyes boring into Prudence's. Finally he spoke again. "_My name is Jovan, and may I say, you speak beautiful Serbian."_

She knew he had lied about his name, but decided to play along. "_You may say such things. My name is Madeline. Are you perhaps, from here?"_

'Jovan', who had just reached out to signal the waiter, turned back to face her, his charming smile still in place. _"That I am, and yourself? I know you're not from Serbia because I would have noticed you before now."_

"_No, I am from Britain,_" admitted Prudence as the waiter came and poured her more tea and gave Jovan a glass of wine. _"A friend of mine has business here and her Serbian is appalling. Last time she tried to show me she had improved she attempted to say 'I can speak Serbian now' and instead made a pass at me."_

"_Well, she would be entertaining in the workplace."_

"_Oh, she would be a riot all right. That is the problem, unfortunately."_

"_I hardly say it is unfortunate, now I have met someone who seems to love Borges' work as much as I. Admittedly, I have spent some time in England myself."_ Jovan picked up the book from where it sat on the table and thumbed through it, stopping at certain pages to read a quote he particularly liked. _"His references to human life are astounding, aren't they?"_

"_They truly are. I have lost count of how many times I have immersed myself in his works. The Threatened One is by far my favourite, thought the Theologians is also an excellent piece of work."_

Jovan closed his eyes as though contemplating before he spoke in a deep, calm voice, his eyes boring into Prudence's eyes. _"'Do you want to see what human eyes have never seen? Look at the moon. Do you want to hear what ears have never heard? Listen to the bird's cry. Do you want to touch what hands have never touched? Touch the earth.' Though, I must admit, I know one thing that can rival all of those." _He reached out a hand, wishing to brush it against her cheek as he looked at her.

"That sounds like a line."

Prudence's head snapped around, recognising the American accent. Standing next to them was Ashley, wearing her customary tight, dark jeans and leather jacket with black boots, opposed to Prudence's black slacks, wool jacket, in a dusk pink, and sport shoes. She was smiling widely at the fact that Prudence was blushing.

Without realising, the dark-haired girl had moved towards Jovan as he spoke and he, in turn, had moved towards her, bringing them close. When Ashley had appeared, however, Prudence had sat back and Jovan had put his wine glass down before standing, as a gentleman does when a woman joins the table.

"Can he understand me?" Ashley asked, pointing to the Serbian man.

"Why do you not ask him?" inquired Prudence, sipping her tea.

"Can you understand English?" Ashley questioned Jovan slowly.

"Speaking slowly would not help me if I couldn't," assured Jovan in fluent English.

"I see you have spent more time in English speaking countries than you insinuated." Prudence smiled softly, hearing the almost non-existent Serbian accent.

"So sorry to have deceived you," apologised Jovan, taking his seat and sipping his wine elegantly.

"No, you left it to assumption." Prudence waved it off calmly. "It is perfectly acceptable. Ashley, you should sit."

The blonde took the only available seat, looking at Jovan, as though assessing whether it was safe to talk in front of him. "Mum sent me to find out if you had set up the connections. We are meant to be meeting in an hour."

"Of course," replied Prudence in her calm voice, sitting her tea down and tucking her book away in her handbag, ignoring the way Jovan purposely brushed her hand as he handed it back. It was his smirk that told her it was no accident. "We should start preparing for the long hours ahead. It was a pleasure speaking with you, Jovan."

"_Couldn't agree more, talking to a beautiful, young lady always brightens a usually dull afternoon._" Jovan smiled his crooked smile at Prudence's blush. As she reached into her wallet to pay for her beverages, he held up his hand. "I will pay your bill, my fair Madeline."

"I could not allow you to do such a thing," countered Prudence politely. "I have been sitting here, waiting for my friend for almost three hours."

Jovan just smiled at her in a charming manner. "Then I must pay for the time I was not graced with your presence, as well as the time I was."

Prudence cleared her throat as she blushed, but before she could reply and make his argument irrelevant, Ashley cut in.

"Aren't you a gentleman?" The blonde stood, smirking in amusement as she took Prudence's wrist. "Sorry, but I really need to take my friend from you. Hopefully, we'll run into you again. See ya."

"Good bye, Jovan," added Prudence before she was roughly pulled out of the pub.

"He's hot," whispered Ashley as they walked off, though she made sure Jovan heard her. 

He had been mildly surprised to have seen Prudence Watson in the Serbian pub but then he realised she probably worked with her father in the Sanctuary and was therefore there on business. She had, of course, confirmed his suspicions. Though she did not say Helen's name, she knew she had been referring to her and her horrid grasp on the Serbian language. One of the few languages she was never able to learn.

He had to chuckle at the fact that she knew he had used a fake name, though he doubted she knew his real one, otherwise she would have used it without hesitation.

The moment he had spotted her in the corner, he had wondered what was stealing her concentration so effortlessly. He had been impressed when he saw it was the works of Jorges Luis Borges, one of his own favourite writers. He remembered reading that exact copy countless times. He truthfully had not meant to alter the quote he remembered from The Theologian but he had simple said what was running through his mind, and done what his body wished to do. He could not deny he had contemplated whether her cheek was a soft as it appeared but he would not normally act of such trivial thoughts.

She was more intelligent than he expected. Not just of the mind, but of social engagements. He had spotted her sending back drinking from potential suitors, though he was able to calculate that she was only sixteen, but she declined them all, seeing them as having no skills in an adequate conversation. He then saw it as a challenge, to see if he could manage not to get brushed aside like all those others. He also did want to see what she was reading.

The fact that he could immerse her in his words helped his pride, and her blush did not help. She was so innocent, and her invisibility obviously became harder to control, almost like a camouflage reflex. He had noticed locks of her hair, as well as her neck and hands became translucent at times, especially when her blonde friend began teasing her, though never as bad as when they were saying goodbye.

He decided she was intriguing enough for him to attempt contact on a regular bases. Until that opportunity arrived though, he was going to sit and enjoy his wine. 

"He... he..."

"I thought you might like that he was coming with us," chuckled Prudence, looking at Ashley with amusement.

"He looks like Adrian Brody!" exclaimed the blonde, staring in awe at the man standing in the group of 'werewolf' hunters. "Mum, check him out!"

Helen looked at the two girls before looking at the man they were looking at. She smiled softly, her eyes scanning the man up and down before she nodded. This caused the two girls to laugh.

"Alright, they all speak English, so there should be no communication barrier, and our guide said he will take us up the mountain but he does not know where the den is, so it is up to us to find it."

Helen nodded again, this time in a serious manner. "Thank you, Prudence. We should head out then. It is going to be a long journey."

"Oh, excellent, as we walk, I can tell you all about _Jovan_," teased Ashley, looking at Prudence, who was blushing, instead of Helen, who she was addressing.

"Jovan? Who's he?" Helen looked from Ashley, who was smiling smugly, and Prudence, who was blushing deeper.

"A total hottie who was hitting on Prudence," exclaimed the blonde, making the young genius make a noise of protest.

"He was not 'hitting' on me! We were simply conversing about a common interest of Borges work."

"Then why are you blushing?" Helen inquired as they walked towards the rest of the group.

"I am blushing because of Ashley's insinuations and also that he was extremely attractive," admitted the young girl, feeling her face go hot and her neck turn invisible, scaring some of the hunters. Thankfully, these men were no strangers to Abnormals, so it did not cause great panic. She quickly explained to them that they were moving out before turning to Ashley. "Excited for your birthday weekend?"

"Don't try to change the subject!" snapped Ashley as they began walking. "Tell us everything, from before he appeared to when I did, and tell us what he said to you before I joined and before we left!"

"You don't know?" questioned Helen, looking confused.

"Even though he spoke perfect English, they were both speaking Serbian."

"I did not realise he spoke flaunt English," explained Prudence calmly. "It is understandable for Jovan to speak to me first in Serbian, seeing as it is the native language. By the time he discovered I was English, and therefore, spoke that language more proficiently, he had already been shown that I could speak his language."

Ashley smiled like a Cheshire Cat. "But why did he speak in Serbian right before we left when he had been speaking English."

Thankfully they were travelling through a thick set of trees for Prudence turned almost completely invisible. "It is not of importance."

"That would explain why I can see the Adrian Brody look-a-like through your head," joked Helen, chuckling at the young girl's discomfort. She was clearly looking forward to informing James that his only daughter had started liking boys. Not only had she pointed out the handsome young man that they were to work with, but she had been flirting with another in a pub. Her old friend was not going to be happy with this turn of events. 


	5. Secret's Out

5. Secrets Out

She half-heartedly took notes as her lecturer spoke of the different social rules in Ancient Greece. Half her mind was thinking that getting her Doctorate in History was going to be the easiest out of all her degrees, seeing as she already had her Doctorate in Medicine and Science. Just as she was contemplating leaving, seeing as she had already learnt all of the information the teacher was saying, her friend, Declan, along with Max burst through the door in horrible knock offs of Spartan armour.

"Prudence!" Declan yelled, hitting his helmet up so he could see her. "My dear Prudence." He started running towards her, only to have Max grab the scruff of his neck and pull him back.

"She's not yours, she's mine!" Max declared, running passed Declan and making it to her. "Come, run away with me! I will give you everything in my kingdom, I will make statues out of gold in your image. The beauty will pale in comparison, but the sediment is there."

"Liar," roared, Declan, smacking the strawberry-blond boy over the head with his plastic sword, getting a genuine 'ow' out of him. "I will rage a war so fears that no one will remember Helen of Troy, it will be Prudence of Oxford!"

'Prudence of Oxford' was now shaking with silent laughter at her friends' behaviour. When she did not think the spectacle could become any more hilarious, her handsome friend, Tristan ran in, wearing what was no doubt meant to be an Egyptian Pharaoh's outfit, his tone chest bare for all the woman to sigh at, and the 'gold' chains hanging from his waist clinking as he rushed in.

"What is this?" He hurried up the stairs, passed the bewildered looking lecturer. "I wake, only to find my Queen missing from my bed, and you Greek men fawning over her? How dare you! You are not worthy to have royalty, you must look at the most ugly thing in existence." Both men looked at each other, in synchronised movements. "Now, my Queen, let's do away with these commoners. Do not worry, the riff-raff will collect your belongings." Tristan held his hand to her in a grand gesture and winked, his hazel eyes meeting her silvery-blue in a mischievous manner.

Prudence rolled her eyes and took his hand, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. She saw the other two scoop her belongings into her bag whilst still looking at each other. She was very thankful she had thought to grab the pen her father had bought her for her sixteenth, seeing as it was expensive and engraved, not something she would want to lose.

They rushed out of the room, with the rest of the class laughing at the stupidity of it all. Prudence herself was laughing, as well as being very thankful she no longer had to endure that class. They ran down two hallways and one staircase before reaching an open sitting area. Many people had openly stared at the three oddly dressed me, Tristan in particular, who had held Prudence's hand through the whole run.

When they stopped, Tristan felt there was a need to spin Prudence before letting go of her hand. She laughed and tried to take her things from Declan, who refused, offering to carry her belongings. She swept her gaze over their appearances before laughing again.

"Very nice outfits, gentlemen," she complemented.

"You're welcome," Max assured with a sweeping bow. "We thought you needed saving with how much you often state you know it already."

"We also just wanted a chance to wear these outfits," admitted Tristan.

Prudence rolled her eyes at them before her phone buzz. She retrieved it from her pocket and answered. "Hello... Of course, I'll deal with it... alright, I will see you soon." She looked at the three men before her before running off. "I have to leave."

"Prudence," yelled Declan, watching her form. "Your bag." The blond sighed and looked at his friends as he hitched the girl's back further up his shoulder. "I'll go after her."

"Remember, she's just playing hard to get," Max yelled in a joking manner, receiving a specific finger from Declan as he left.

He followed the path he saw his friend taking, having to run to try and catch her. She moved incredibly fast but finally he saw her duck into an alley he knew only headed to an old car workshop. He darted in after her, only to have lost sight of her completely. The only thing he could find that proved Prudence had ventured into the area he was in, where her clothing, which littered the ground.

He crouched down and lifted the blouse tentatively off the ground, inspecting the pattern to determine that the soft, light pink top, with the platted straps was indeed the shirt he had seen his friend wears, seeing as he had stopped to admit the way she looked in it. As he contemplated what to do, as well as why his shy friend would be roaming around naked, he heard a violent hiss.

He snapped his gaze up in time to see a long tentacle coming towards him. Before he had a chance to comprehend what was going on, he felt something slam into his side, knocking him out of the way. He heard a feminine grunt from the force which he knew did not come from him. He landed on his back, which a weight on his stomach. He grabbed the weight out of instinct as Prudence's voice came from somewhere above him.

"Declan, you need to be more careful." There was a second pause before her voice sounded again. "Also, let go of me and tell me you brought my bag."

The man snapped his hands away from what he realised was the soft skin of a woman's thigh and nodded furiously, pointing to the other side of the alley, where it had fallen off of his shoulder. The weight left and he saw Prudence's bag moving as though an invisible being was rummaging through. His mind was having trouble comprehending what was happening as a gun was drawn from his kind hearted friend's bag.

He was so busy wondering what was happening that he did not see the tentacle coming out to grab his ankle. He yelped as it pulled him towards the dark. He looked down only to see a large mouth belonging to an even larger form resembling that of a mythological kraken. Declan looked back to where he had been and started scrambling to grab something to stop his progress into the creatures mouth. That was when he saw the next shocking thing.

Prudence stood before him, a gun pointed at the creature. He could only see her legs, from just above her knees down, her shoulders, collarbone, arms, neck and head, nothing of her waist and chest. She did not hesitate to shoot at the monster, which hastily released Declan, allowing him to scramble to his feet.

The creature gave a whine before hissing angrily again. It moved further into the shadows to try and avoid Prudence.

"You didn't kill it?" Declan snapped, staring at his friend in astonishment.

"Of course not," replied Prudence as though it was the most obvious thing. She completely disappeared, her gun being the only thing that indicated where she was. The gun, and in connection, Prudence, walking into the building that the creature was hiding in. There was a scuffle before the creature was dragged out, unconscious.

Prudence's clothing was lifted, and put on an invisible body piece by piece before Prudence came full visible. She turned to Declan with a smile right before he fell to the ground, unconscious just like the creature.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Light glared through his eyelids, making him groan and rub his eyes. Peaking through his lids, he saw what looked to be a hospital room. He tried to think why he would be in a hospital before everything came back to him. He started to panic until Prudence walked calmly into the room.

Her smile was tight, though it did not portray if she was stressed or afraid. "I see you are awake, Declan, and I imagine you have questions about what occurred."

"What was that thing? What happened to it? Where am I? Why were you invisible? Why were you _naked?_" he fired rapidly, sitting up in the bed.

Prudence sighed, making her seem much older than she was, before sitting on their chair beside his bed. "I will answer the questions in the order you gave them," she informed before beginning. "That _thing_ as you so politely put it was a Sorkel, a rather ferocious swamp Abnormal, much similar to the mythological kraken. When she tried to eat you, I wounded her, sedated her and transported her here, a sanctuary for Abnormals and my home. She will be transported to Old City in America seeing as we have little room for her and the head of the Sanctuary network wishes to study her. My father is the head of this particular Sanctuary, I being his second in command. I was invisible for the simple reason that my grandfather, Nigel Griffin, was the invisible man, a gift I inherited from him along with my father's intelligence and profiling ability. I was naked because my clothing did not inherit said ability off of my grandfather. Any more questions by any chance?"

"If your grandfather was the invisible man... who is your father?" Declan questioned, before realising that was the least of his worries.

"The inspiration for Sherlock Holmes!" Prudence gave him a sad smile before continuing. "Whilst it is perfectly understandable if you wish to terminate our friendship, I must inform you that you must keep Abnormals, such as myself, a secret."

"Are all Abnormals like that... that... Sorrel?" he questioned, pointing to the door as though she was just outside.

"Sorkel," corrected Prudence. "No, I am not, obviously. Some are humanoid, some are human hybrids, others, not so much. Many are placid, find beans; others are violent, such as the Sorkel. It is the Sanctuaries job to ensure safety for the Abnormals in danger, and to ensure safety for humans from the dangerous Abnormals. If you feel strong enough, I can give you a tour."

Declan contemplated for a moment, knowing that if Prudence did not thing the secret was safe with him, she would leave him clueless as to what had occurred and would instead spin a tale to deceive him. Knowing of Prudence's faith in him compelled him to say yes and learn more about his friend, so he nodded his head.

"Excellent."


	6. Meeting Again

_**Sorry for the long wait. University takes priority and unfortunately a lot of time.**_

There was ferocious knocking on her door, making her groan. She had returned home at four in the morning, and now someone had the audacity to wake her at... 6:49 am? She was going to seek vengeance on whoever was on the other side of the door, if only she could gain the strength to open said door.

However, it seemed that the person was suicidal for not even a minute after Prudence had groaned and buried herself once again in her pillows and blankets, the door clicked open and the person came in. As she heard footsteps nearing her bed, she groaned. Without moving from lying on her stomach or even opening her eyes to find out who it was, for she was too tired to analyse their footfalls, she spoke. "Whoever it is, go away!"

"That's not very nice," chirped Declan, bouncing onto Prudence's queen sized bed.

"I am regretting convincing Dad to hire you," mumbled the brunette, peaking her eye open to glare at her friend.

"I kept the sanctuary a secret for a year," boasted the young man. "I think I proved myself, and I really needed a job."

"Yes," agreed Prudence in a calm but dangerous voice, "but you haven't learnt how to handle Abnormals, such as: do. Not. Wake. Them. Up!" With that, Prudence kicked him off the bed and turned over, trying to go back to sleep.

Unfortunately, Declan was not going to let her and instead grabbed a hold of her ankle and pulled her out of the bed. She gave a scream as she hit the ground, having a quick jolt of pain run through her palms and torso before it disappeared. Growling, Prudence jumped up, turning to Declan who was already running out the door.

The man knew Prudence well, and knew a growl meant she was extremely mad and out for blood. Her father had explained that it probably stemmed from the Vampire Source blood being in her system since conception, but he had no inkling as to how true that was. Prudence did have the vampiric desire for blood, which she controlled by using the substitute Helen created, however, her family knew nothing of this.

She chased after Declan, ignoring the fact that she was wearing her pyjamas that consisted of a tank-top and three-quarter pants. She chased her blond friend down the hall and around the corner, seeing him turn into her father's office. She charged into the room and found her father, who was waiting for her. He grabbed her around the waist as she tried to run passed and reach Declan who was hiding behind her father's desk.

"Prudence, calm yourself," spoke her father with amusement. He rubbed her arms to calm her and when he felt she would no longer massacre her friend, he let her go. "Excellent! I asked Declan to wake you because I have an assignment for you. You can sleep on the way."

The brunette female went limp in her father's arms, allowing him to lead her to a seat. She sighed and propped her head up on her hand, staring at her father through half lidded eyes. She waved her hand, telling him to speak before she fell asleep.

"I need you to go to Jordan and talk with the Ambassador. He wishes to cut the Egypt Sanctuary's funding and I need you to convince him otherwise." James gave his daughter a sympathetic smile as she growled. When she held out her arms, like a little child wanting to be picked up, he happily pulled her to her feet and hugged her tight, feeling her cuddle into him. He always liked it when she was tired like this because she always wanted hugs of her father. "I'm sorry to do this to you sweetheart, but Helen needs me here and Declan is to new at the Sanctuary to go."

"It is okay," she assured, pulling away and rubbing her eyes, reminding her father of when she was young and would stay up as late as her body allowed just to help him with a specimen. With a heavy sigh, she stumbled out of the room to go pack.

"Declan, could you help her, otherwise she won't pack what she needs." James chuckled as the young man ran after his friend. At first he had worried that Prudence and Declan would become romantically involved but once seeing how the two interacted he discovered they were best friends, almost siblings in their behaviour. Declan did not see Prudence as a freak or monster and Prudence saw Declan as good company. It was now all the other boys James had to worry about. 

She slept on the plane, though it had taken a while, seeing as the man sitting next to her in first class kept trying to talk her into buying stocks from his company. She eventually confused him by calculating the possible success of his company, which was little, in an astounding rate, making him believe she was some sort of freak. At least she no longer had to contemplate turning invisible and hiding to get any rest. She had no desire to sit, naked next to the man, even if he could not see her.

When the plane landed, she collected her bags and looked around the airport. She was expecting someone from the Egyptian sanctuary to be there to greet her. Jordan did not have a sanctuary of its own, but instead, it shared one with Egypt and the other surrounding countries. As she was beginning to wonder where they could possibly be, she received a text message. Looking at it, she discovered that the Egyptian sanctuary could not send anyone to meet her, take her to her hotel, or to go to the meeting with her. Instead, they had ordered a car and a driver, who were waiting outside for her. With a sigh, she gathered her luggage and went to find the driver.

It was not hard for her to find the man holding up a sign with her name on it. After exchanging pleasantries and putting her bag in the back, she slid into the back seat and allowed the man to drive her to her hotel. When they arrived, she let herself out, thanking the man before she vacated the car.

The front desk had her key waiting for her, which she was thankful, but she was gaining an uneasy feeling. She found it unusual that no one from the Sanctuary greeted her, and even more suspicious that she had not been forewarned that there would be no one. Deciding that she would contact her father in her room to see if he knew of the plans altering, she went to the elevator and went to her room.

Once she had stepped into the suite, she put her bags down on the floor and pulled out her laptop. She turned it on and waited for it to fully boot before checking her emails. She had none mentioning that she was not to be met at the airport by someone from the Sanctuary, so she settled that she would have to call her father to dispel the uneasy feelings she had.

She had only dialled three numbers on the phone before a window opened on her laptop. Halting her actions, she looked at the screen, noticing that the window was a chat room imbedded within two different websites. The person would have had to open one site, hack into the system, open the second page and use the first to hack into the second, to reach this section. The conversation was obviously meant to be kept secret. One website was completely devoted to Sherlock Holmes whilst the other was about scientists who had affected the use of electricity, more pacifically, Nikola Tesla.

However, it was what was written within the window that surprised Prudence.

_Young Holmes, _

_You are in danger! People want rare Abnormals, and you're on the top of their list. Head to stairwell to the right of your door now! Three levels down I will help you. Leave everything you can. I have contacted the Sanctuary for you._

_Sanguine._

Prudence jumped off her bed, hit a button on the laptop to lock all data securely and shut it down before she snapped the lid closed, shoving it back in her bag as she pulled her gun out, putting it in her holster. She put the extra cartridges in her pocket as she ran out the door. She didn't know if she could trust the person who contacted her, but she had to take a chance. Once she was at the door to the third level, she stripped and turned invisible. She opened the door softly and looked out. One man stood with his back to the door, but even so, she recognised him.

She grabbed him and pulled him into the stairwell. It became apparent that he was not surprised when he did not make a noise. Her eyes pooled with fury, darkening to black as she pointed her gun to his forehead. Prudence allowed her arms, shoulders and head to become visible as she glared at him.

"Jovan, such a pleasure to see you again," she sneered.

'Jovan' smirked at her, making her press the cold metal of the guns barrel against his skin. "Madeline, was it? You can't be annoyed I lied, you did as well. Prudence Watson, daughter of James Watson, granddaughter of Nigel Griffin." He studied her eyes for a moment before a thoughtful expression came across his face. "They are right, you are a vampire."

Prudence hissed. "Nikola Tesla. I know who you are now. It was you who messages me."

"Yes," he admitted calmly, pulling his suit jacket straight. "And you're wasting time. They know you are a vampire."

"How?"

"Many months, even years of studying you," he explained. "They are also after me. They wish to make a set. Now, can you dress so that we can leave?"

Prudence fought to stem her anger so that she could focus on Nikola's plan of escape. She listened to his plan for them to make their way out of the hotel and over into Egypt. Thankfully, they weren't too far from the border and the sanctuary had been tipped off to look for them.

They made their way cautiously from the stairwell into the hallway. Nikola took Prudence's hand and pulled her to him when they sensed someone coming down the hall. It was simply an old woman who, upon seeing them, believed them to be a young couple. The two vampires waited until the woman had rounded the corner before they began making their way hastily through the levels.

It was not until they reached the foyer that they gained trouble. Prudence spotted the man instantly, though he had not seen them. She quickly pulled Nikola behind a pillar, pushing his back against the structure. He looked at her with surprise before she explained.

"There is one of the man over there." A look came over her face much like when her father was assessing a situation. "Undress me."

"What?" Nikola hissed, glaring untrustingly at the young woman.

"Honestly, you are how old and you are awkward around woman?" Prudence huffed. "I cannot simply turn invisible now for people will notice clothing sitting on a non-existent body, and people would also notice if I undress myself."

The older man looked at her in disbelief. "You don't think they'll notice me undressing you?"

Prudence simply raised an eyebrow condescendingly before kissing him hard. Instantly, Nikola understood. People shied away from passionate displays so they would hardly notice a few articles of clothing being undone. He quickly adopted the act, turning them around so Prudence was against the pillar, pushing her jacket off her shoulders before working the buttons of her shirt.

He had to admit, he was enjoying the kisses. He had an annoying habit of running electricity through his body without realising it and zapping the woman he was kissing but Prudence didn't seem to have the problem. The fact that she was a vampire as well seemed to prevent her from noticing, if anything, she enjoyed it.

Her shirt was open, though no one would notice with his body in the way and he quickly moved to undoing her belt and unzipping her pants. Once that was done, she pushed him away and turned invisible, quickly stripping off her clothing with speed that came from years of practise. He, however, gained a decent look at the fellow vampire before she disappeared.

"Do not forget my clothing," she whispered.

He knew she had left his side when the smell of her perfume decreased to only a lingering. He instantly gathered her garments and waited for whatever she was planning. He saw the man become disarmed against his knowledge. The gun was discreetly pointed in a safe direction before prudence pulled the trigger twice.

"GUN!" She screamed, still not visible. She tossed the gun into the man's hands when he turned around in surprise. "HE HAS A GUN!"

Nikola felt a hand grasp his before it pulled him towards the exit as fast as they could, obscured from view by the large quantity of people panicking. Once they were three streets over, Prudence grabbed her undergarment from his arms.

"Congratulations, you did not drop any of my clothing." She became visible as she buttoned up her shirt. She was watching what she was doing, not Nikola, who was following her process with his eyes. "I am seventeen, you do realise that, do you not?"

Nikola had enough morality to look away. "We need to keep moving. We need to reach the border as soon as we can to get you to the Sanctuary."

"Why are you trying so hard to save me?" Prudence questioned as they walked at a fast pace, not wishing to draw attention to themselves. "I understand that I am not only the daughter of an old friend but the granddaughter, but is that truly your motive. If you were so sentimental then you would have contacted my father or Helen since your exaggerated 'death'."

The man seemed to contemplate his answer before speaking. "You are not only the off spring of two friends, but the only other vampire alive and perhaps the only person I can have an engaging conversation with. I didn't wish to allow someone like you to die."

"That could be construed as a complement."

"Perhaps." Nikola smirked.


End file.
